


A Budding Friendship

by Bright_Sea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Bonding, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Post Episode: Putting Others First, putting others first spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Patton has something to say.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	A Budding Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING: If you did not read the tags this story contains SPOILERS for Putting Others First. DO NOT go any further if you do not want spoilers.

Patton peaked into the kitchen, fingers curling around the entryway. His knuckles turned white as he watched the side unaware of his appearance. Janus was glued to a mixing bowl, pouring in milk and chocolate chips by the plenty. There was a happy hum rumbling from his deep within his chest and he swung his hips to the music playing in his head. 

He was so happy, so _bright_. It made Patton hesitate. The moral side drew his bottom lip between his teeth as he debated if he should talk with Janus now or later. He didn’t want to drag the mood down any further than he already had today. 

“I can feel you staring.”

Patton startled as Janus’s voice cut through his thoughts. He blinked, watching as Janus turned his head slightly so he was looking at Patton over his shoulder. 

“S...sorry,” Patton stammered and he let go of the entryway, shaking out his fingers. He stepped over the threshold, entering the kitchen and stepping carefully into Janus’ space. 

Despite Patton’s interruption, Janus continued to hum and dance as he had before. 

“Um…” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “Janus?”

Janus stilled his humming but didn’t look up from the leisurely swirling mixer in front of him. 

“Yes, Patton?”

“I...um…” Patton sighed. “What are you making?” he asked, chickening out at the last second.

“Cookies,” Janus answered, his smile lighting up his eyes. “Remus said he had a craving. Would you like some?”

“Sure!” Patton said, clapping his hands together. “Can I help?”

“Of course.” Janus agreed. “Just don’t steal my secret recipe.” 

Patton chuckled and slid to Janus' right side. Janus switched off the mixer and slowly began to roll the dough into balls. Patton helped him, growing more comfortable with every ball. 

“Soooo….” Janus eyed Patton out of the corner of his eye. “What’s on your mind?”

Patton nearly dropped his ball.

“My mind? I...there’s nothing…” he stammered. “I just...I was…”

Janus raised a brow at him. 

“Really, Patton?” he asked. “You’re going to lie to the king of lies himself.”

Patton’s shoulders slumped. 

“It’s nothing bad,” he reassured. “I just…you’re in such a good mood. I didn’t want to mess that up.”

“If it’s nothing bad then you shouldn’t have to worry about my mood,” Janus pointed out. “Now come on. Don’t have all day.” He waved a hand at the cookies. “Remus is gonna get impatient.”

Patton bit his lip. 

“And then we’re all in trouble,” he mumbled. 

“Exactly.”

Patton shook out his hands again before clasping them together, holding them to his chest. Janus watched him, left brow cocked. 

“I just wanted to thank you for telling us your name,” Patton said at last. “You didn’t have to and I know that had to be really hard, especially in that kind of environment.”

Janus’s smile slipped slightly. 

“But...I...yeah. I just want to say thanks...for that," Patton went on. "And sorry for putting you in that situation.”

“You weren’t the only one. We all had a hand to play in what happened,“ Janus reassured. He looked down at his un-gloved hands. “It...wasn’t ideal. I will admit that. I had wanted to hold onto my name for a while more but…” His smile returned. “I’m glad I did.”

Patton fiddled with his fingers. 

“I’m...also sorry for Roman. I talked to him but...well, it might be a while before he comes out of his room.”

“I expected as much.”

Patton stared at his clasped hands.

“He does that with everyone you know? Make fun of their names. It’s kind of his thing.”

Janus made a face and Patton quickly held up his hands. 

“Oh! I didn’t…that doesn’t mean it’s okay. I’m not trying to make excuses. What he said hurt you and that wasn’t right.”

“You don’t have to apologize for him, Patton,” Janus sighed. “And I...may have said a bit too much as well. I don’t know why I got so upset with him for picking on my name. I’m used to it, you know? Everyone else makes fun of it.”

Patton’s face pinched into a frown.

“Didn’t we just have a discussion about self-care? Janus, you shouldn’t have to get used to people hurting you.” He grasped Janus’s hands. “And I’m sorry for hurting you too. I was a real...B-hole.”

Janus’ eyes widened before softening. 

“Thanks, Patton,” he said. “And I apologize for my own behavior.” He squeezed the hands in his. “I hope you and I can be good friends?”

“Can be? We are, silly.”

Janus' mouth fell slightly. 

“I mean...if you’re comfortable with that,” Patton backtracked.

“I am,” Janus reassured. He nodded down at the cookie dough again. “Now that we’ve had our little heart to heart, how about we get these in the oven?”

They each took one side of the pan, sliding it into the heat of the oven. The cookies glistened in the heat and the two sides watched them through the door. Patton asked what Janus's favorite cookies were and Deceit asked him. A banter started between the two of them, further buildings up the foundation of friendship slowly growing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> MY SON! MY BOY! HE HAS A NAME! *throws confetti*
> 
> I was going to wait before posting this until Thomas gave us the correct spelling of Janus himself buuuut I'm impatient.


End file.
